Feelings-Axton x Gaige :D
by MayaxZer0Always
Summary: A small Axton x Gaige centric thing. XD Please review, and negatives will be accepted! :) Axton has a small thing for Gaige. He likes her, but he doesn't know if she likes him back. When Zer0 pops in and finds out Axton's secret (and vise versa), it's a fun thing! I suck so bad at summaries! XP But anyways, if you read, thanks for reading! :D Story requests ACCEPTED! Just PM me!
1. Axton x Gaige Thing :D

**Feelings-Axton x Gaige :D**

"Aaaaaxtoooon! I'm out of ammo again!" Gaige complained, shuffling over to the Commando.

"Gaige, why do you keep wasting your shotgun ammo on trying to shoot Sal?" Axton asked, giving her $1000 to buy ammo.

"It isn't my fault he _won't _give me my class mod back!" she replied, stuffing the wad of cash down her skirt pocket.

"But that doesn't give you the right to try and kill him. Remember that our respawn station is a mile away from here, and it's next to the Fast-Travel Station. So if you _do _kill him, he could easily leave with the class mod."

"But, Aaaaaaxtooon! That's not faaaiiir!"

"Did he even _steal _your class mod, or did you just _lend _it to him?"

"I—uh—I...lent it to him." she whispered.

"Exactly why. So go apologize to him, and then he'll give you the class mod back." he ordered.

He watched her shuffle away. Though he couldn't stop eying the color of clothes she was wearing—cherry red.

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped, pointing his Vladof AR1000/V3 assault/combat rifle at the person who had touched him. He saw them back away, though to his surprise, it was Zer0.

"Seriously, ninja-assassin-robot-thing...or whatever, stop sneaking up on people like that! It makes us _want _to kill you." he hissed, lowering the rifle.

"Maya said she didn't mind." the assassin stated, haiku-less.

"Well, that's Maya. She's soft-ish."

"Don't let her hear that./She won't like it, and she will/Kill you. Enough said."

"Now's not the time time for a haiku, buddy. Just...what do you know about women?"

Zer0 hesitated, shrugging. "Nothing."

"Wait..what?! How do you not know about women?" Axton exclaimed, eying him with curiosity.

"I just don't."

"Well...do you need help understanding them?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Where's your haiku?"

"Don't think it is necessary right now."

"Just...so, you don't think a haiku is needed. Fine, I'll let that be. Just...you seriously _don't understand women_?"

"Why do you care so much? Are you interested in someone?"

Axton fell silent, swearing he felt his cheeks flush a bit.

Zer0, ever so interested, noticed, and smirked. "So you _are _interested in someone. Who, if I may ask?"

"Nobody." he answered quickly.

"Liar."

"I know, just shut up, Zer0!"

"I won't leave until you tell me."

"Why are you being such an ass?"

"I'm not. You are. At any length, I can still find out for myself if you don't tell me. I already have a suspect."

"Fine. Who do you think it is?"

"Gaige."

Axton wanted to punch the guy so, _so _badly. He held himself back, and murmured, "You got it right."

"Ha! Too easy!" Zer0 exclaimed.

"Just...don't tell anyone! Or else I'll spill that secret out that you like—"  
"Fine...I'll keep quiet."  
"Good. Now go."

"Idiot."

"Just go!"

Zer0 left, partially sniggering.

Axton wanted to shoot him, but he knew Maya would kill him. She was the one who said that if he were to shoot _any _of his teammates, then she would most likely incinerate his brain. That was probably a lie. He wasn't sure though.

His eyes wandered towards Gaige, seeing that she was now apologizing to Salvador.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Back at the Crimson Raiders HQ, Axton asked Gaige, "Did you finally say sorry to Sal?"

She nodded, showed him her classmod, and answered, "Yep! I was nervous at first, but I got over it!"

"Why were you nervous?"

She fell silent, whispering, "I'll tell you when you come to my bedroom."

Axton, thinking he misheard what she said, repeated, "Your bedroom?"

She nodded, speechless.

_She's a strange one, _he thought, forcing himself to say "Yes."

"COOL!" she exclaimed, blushing, then running up the stairs to her bedroom.

He watched her go.

"So, you were invited to see her?" asked a sudden voice.

He turned to see...Zer0.

"I told you not to sneak up on people like that!" he shouted.  
"It's a habit. What's going on?"

"Just...Gaige invited me to her bedroom. End of story."

"..."

"You alright, buddy?"

"..."

"Hello? Zer0?"

"..."

"Did you just freeze out?"

"..."

"Must be his hologram acting up. Hey, Zer0!"

"You have no idea how strange that sounds." the assassin finally stated, walking away.

"Idiot!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He knocked on the door three times, waiting for her to reply.

"Come in!" Gaige shouted.

"I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

"Just how...um..."

"You alright, Gaige?"

"Do you think that...Maya and Zer0...would...fit well together?"

"I...uh..." _That was random._

"Well? Do you?"

"S-sure?"

"Cool! I was thinking that we host a date for them sometime! Then you and I can stand by and watch how it goes!"

"But...do they _understand _each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zer0 claims...he'd kill me if he knew I told you...he doesn't understand women."

"Really? Maya claims she...she'll burn me...doesn't understand men."

"Wow. They already have something in common." he joked.

Gaige started laughing, unable to control herself. Absentmindedly, she let out a snort.

Axton watched her, smiling.

"So? Do you think we _can _set them up?" Gaige asked, her laughter finally dying down.

He thought about it. _They _would _work well together. At least, when he likes her. _He nodded, answering, "They'll work fine."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: So...this is my _1st_ attempt on an Axton x Gaige story. O-O I hope it didn't turn out too bad... -_- Please review, and thanks for reading! :D**


	2. A Little May0 and Mechromando Stuff :)

**Feelings-Chapter 2**

Gaige and Axton

"So...Gaige...how are we going to set them up?" Axton asked, eying the Mechromancer.

"Well, being the AWESOME BADASS GIRL I am, I was thinking that we have them in a dark room with only those two, and—" she began.

"Isn't that going a bit _too _far for a first start? This is Maya and _Zer0_ we are talking about. We should have them alone on a the balcony and talking with each other first. Right?" he interrupted.

"But...why can't we do my idea?" she whined, pouting.

"Alright, little lady, what's your idea?" he asked, forcing himself to put up with her.

"ALRIGHT! :D" she exclaimed, smiling. "I was thinking that we have them stand on the balcony and talk."

_What the—that was my idea. Just..., _he thought, replying, "Sounds good."

"AWESOME!" she shouted.

"WOULD YOU FREAKING KEEP IT DOWN?!" Maya shouted from across the hall.

"I'll get lil' Maya and you get freaky Zer0. Got it?" Gaige ordered, pretending to be the leader.

"Um...sure?" he answered.

They both didn't move. After their little conversation (more like plan) with each other, they couldn't stop looking at each other right in the eye. (Frankly, both were admiring each other's green eyes.) Then a sudden tap on the door woke them up from each other's...staring. Both blushed hard.

"We need you guys in the computer/map room." Maya stated.

"Let's go, Commando!" Gaige motioned, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

He had to admit that with her robot arm she was stronger. Though he found it surprising that she had some trouble getting him up. He got himself up, letting her take the credit for getting him up (if this doesn't make sense, then I don't know what to do).

The two made their way to the computer/map (I have no idea what it is) room. When they stopped walking, Gaige didn't let go of Axton's hand.

Zer0 and Maya noticed. Maya had just smiled at the sight, whereas Zer0 started sniggering.

Axton and Gaige, who both noticed a second (or two) later that they didn't let go, slid their hand out of each other's immediately.

"What's going on?" Axton asked Lilith.

"Don't know. Just got a call from Tina saying she wants you guys to head down to her workshop. She didn't say why, but she just said she wants you guys down there. Up for the job?" Lilith replied, eying the six Vault Hunters.

"I'll go!" Gaige shouted, raising her hand.

"So will I." Axton added, eying Gaige. He wanted to go mostly because she was going, which he felt was stupid, but he didn't care.

"Us too." Maya chimed in, pointing at herself and Zer0.

"I guess that's good enough. Krieg and Salvador, I have a job for you two. The rest of you, go!"

Maya and Zer0

"I do not understand why I should go." Zer0 complained to Maya.

"Think about it this way, Zer0, it's your challenge." she replied.

"What? Visiting a thirteen-year-old's so called 'house'? Not really one, if you ask me."

"Why are you complaining? You said you were bored, and here we are doing a mission."

Zer0 stopped talking, mentally telling himself, _I _really _do not understand women._

Axton noticed Zer0 zoning out as he was walking. He motioned for Gaige to slow down.

"Should we do it here instead? Have the two go to Tina's while we...hang out?" he asked, smirking.

"Hell yeah!" Gaige whispered, dragging him away.

"Zer0, focus, or you'll bump into something." Maya advised.

"I'll be fine." he answered, though he tripped over a pebble.

Maya burst into laughter, watching him get up and simply glare at her.

"Shut up." he muttered, turning around to see that Axton and Gaige were gone.

"What?" Maya asked, laughter dying down.

"Where did those two go?" he replied, seeing that she only shrugged.

Axton and Gaige (or Gaige and Axton, whatever)

_We are FINALLY alone! _Gaige thought, unable to keep her eyes from staring at Axton.

"What are we going to do now?" Axton asked her.

Instead, Gaige had absentmindedly make a joke by asking, "What's your name, _sexy_?"

_NO! That wasn't supposed to come out! Why?! _She thought, blushing hard and looking away.

Axton eyed her, slowly growing warm. And he, absentmindedly, had grabbed her and just kissed her quickly. He pulled away one millisecond after, realizing what he had done, and suggested, "We should go check on how the two are doing, right?"

Gaige, blushing harder, nodded, following him, thinking, _Why didn't that last longer?!_

Zer0 and Maya (or Maya and Zer0, I don't care)

"And I want you two to BLOW THAT FREAKING TRAIN UP BECAUSE IT IS KILLING THE LIVING CRUMPETS OUT OF ME!" Tina ordered, handing them four sticks of dynamite.

The two hesitated on taking it, listening hard for the train. It didn't come.

"Um...Tina, we already blew up the train. It isn't here." Maya noted.

"Really? Oh...then...wanna take me back to Sanctuary?" she asked, playing and looking innocent.

Zer0 was about to say no, but Maya answered, "Sure."

_Would you ever just shut up?_

_**Back at Sanctuary...**_

Axton and Zer0's Talk

"So, how was the mission?" Axton asked Zer0.

"Terrible." he answered.

"How? You were with your Special-One, right?"

"Shut up. She isn't special to me."

"You sure? I saw you staring at her a lot."

"Are you sure it was me who was staring at Maya, or is this your 'little' cover-up of you staring at Gaige?"

Axton started blushing.

Zer0 smirked behind his helmet.

"So...you seriously _don't _understand women?" Axton asked, changing the subject.

"Would you just—?! No, I don't understand women. Can we end that conversation?" Zer0 replied, irritated.

"No way! I just think I should help you!"

"What is there to help me on? If I don't understand women, I don't understand women. End of story."

"Zer0, this is serious. Someday, one fine day, a woman will come into your life and will stay there forever. Then that is the time that—"

"I honestly don't see _how _this conversation will help me."

"What I'm trying to say is ask the person you like on a date."

"How can I? What if I don't like anyone?"

"You are being a freaking dick. Just...who do you like? Maya?"

Zer0 stopped talking, blushing hard. Of course he liked Maya.

"Why?" he asked, not wanting to talk.

_Nailed it! Now..., _Axton thought, saying, "Just get to know her better. It's easy."

"How? What if she doesn't like me?" Zer0 asked, mentally telling himself, _Now you sound like a fucking idiot who's only ten-years-old or something._

"It's easy. Try it on me." Axton advised.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Don't feel like it."

"Is this because you don't understand women?"

"Yes."

Gaige and Maya's Talk

"And Zer0 was being an idiot." Maya stated.

"But you like him don't you?" Gaige asked.

"Yeah. I really do."  
"What about _love_?"

"Yeah. That too."

"Wow. You seem to understand a lot _more _than Zer0."

"What do you mean?"

"NOTHING!" Gaige replied, thinking, _Too far!_

"It's just that..." Maya continued.

"What?"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"I dunno."

"Your Gaige, the eighteen-year-old who understands this! How can you give me 'I dunno'?!"

"I dunno."

"It's just that...Zer0 is Zer0. It's already worse I don't understand men!"

"Wait! Hold up! You don't understand men?"

"Am I supposed to? It feels irrelevant."

"Well, true. We are women who specialize in the fine arts of ass-kickery."

"Gaige, now you just sound immature."  
"NOT MY POINT, LADY! Just get to know him better."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HIM?! He's Zer0, the Assassin!"

"True. It's already worse that you don't understand men either."

"I don't see how this conversation helps."

"Neither do I."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Aaaaand...another chapter is finished. Thanks for reading and reviewing this, by the way! :D Hopefully I kept some of the same stuff (how Zer0 doesn't understand women, how Gaige is supposed to act as an 18-year-old, how Axton treats Zer0 friend-wise, how Maya acts...blah blah blah). And if I didn't, please bear with me because I was busy playing the game. -_- Sorry for the slow updates, and all that fun stuff. XD Hope I can get another chapter up soon! Bye!**


	3. I Feel Awkward (or whatever title fits)

**Chapter 3-ish: I Feel Awkward**

The Two Ladies

"So, Gaige," Maya stated, "you are saying that I should get to know Zer0?"

"That's the basic idea! :D" Gaige replied.

"What about you? I saw you and Axton sneak out together."

"Dammit."

"So you did?"  
"Y-yes...why?"

"Maybe _you _should ask Axton out. And what did you two _do_?"

"We...he...kissed me."

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!"

"Easy, Maya!"

A sudden knock at Gaige's bedroom door sounded.

Maya got up to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw Zer0 and Axton.

"Maya, can we talk?"

The Two (Immature-ish) Boys

"Maya, can we talk?" Zer0 asked, blushing hard behind his helmet (yes, in my imagination, Zer0 wears a helmet).

"Um..." he heard her answer.

"Sure!" Gaige answered, pushing her friend outside of her bedroom, and pulling Axton in.

"Gaige, what are you doing?" Axton asked as an excuse, though he already knew the answer.

Axton glared at Zer0, expression stating, Get to know her even if you don't understand women.

Zer0's silent reply was, I will kill you.

Maya, as though Gaige was controlling her, had led Zer0 _away _from the bedroom and onto the balcony.

Maya and Zer0 3

"Maya, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, watching her.

"Simply getting to know you." she answered simply, turning to look at him.

"Wait, why?"

"Just to be your girlf—I mean, partner."

"Partner?"

"Yes. Don't you want one?"

"No."

_Idiot! _Maya thought.

_Women _are _strange, _Zer0 told himself, mentally sighing.

Gaige and Axton XD

"So do you think their conversation is going fine?" Gaige asked, bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Sure. Though Zer0 wouldn't handle it well." Axton replied, watching her.

"Yep! Neither will Maya!"

"Wouldn't that be a problem?"

"Heck no! They'll simply feel like they knew each other their whole life!"

"Gaige, they only just met at Windshear Waste when the train blew up. You wouldn't _really _think that they would...like each other, right?"

"Possibly."

"How?"

"This is Maya _AND _Zer0 we're talking about! Zer0's mysterious. Maya's smart!"

"And?"

"_And _they would understand each other like this is nothing!"

"Gaige, how would Zer0 being mysterious and Maya being smart connect?"

"It's technically the opposite."

"What about the opposite?"

"Haven't you heard the term, Axton, _Opposites attract _?"

"Like a magnet?"

"Exactly, you chick-magnet."

Axton smiled. That was one thing he liked about Gaige. She was always finding a way to make him see the positives.

"Hey, Gaige, instead of being Maya's partner," Axton suggested, "how about you be mine?"

Gaige looked as though her world simply lit up in a thousand sparks. She stopped jumping on her bed and landed beside Axton, shouting, "YES!" Out of her own accord, she grabbed the commando, and simply crashed her lips into his.

The Two Who Understand Nothing About Love

"So you don't understand women?" Maya asked, looking at him as though he had just murdered a badass marauder and psycho in one hit (if it's possible, I don't know).

"As I have told you already, yes, I don't understand women. And you do not understand men?" Zer0 repeated.

"No, I don't. I find that it is irrelevant and isn't a part of combat."

"Exactly how I see these things."

"Then, Zer0, why did you begin to...get protective of me?"

"What?!"

"You never let me _kill _anything without your consent. Why?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"No real reason."

He was now lying.

"You're lying." she pointed out.

_Bloody hell, _he thought. How did she know?

"Just tell me the truth!" she begged, standing so that there was almost hardly any leg room between them.

"Fine. I...can I forget telling you?"

"Zer0, as I've noticed, you understand sex jokes, yet you don't understand women (recognize it reader and reviewer #1? :D)."

"What?"

"Stop answering 'what'! It doesn't show anything! Just let me know...do you like me?"

Zer0 so badly wanted to choke himself. But he nodded, speechless.

Maya wanted to punch her fist in the air, but held herself back. She couldn't help but smile.

"Then we are done talking." she stated, turning to walk back into the HQ.

Zer0 stopped her by grasping her arm, forcing her to turn to look at him. He abruptly lifted his helmet barely halfway above his head only to reveal his lips. Then he simply gave her a quick and small kiss.

Maya watched as he pulled away immediately. She watched as he adjusted his helmet back over his lips. She was about to reach up and pull it off, but he immediately left before she could have done anything.

_Is he, _she told herself, blushing hard, _a real boy? Like a human? I thought he was an alien or something!_

_That was nice, but too close, _Zer0 told himself, blushing, _it was nice, though. But any wrong move could have allowed her to see how I really am. Should I show her?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: I felt like I just winged it and failed. -_- What do you guys think? Hopefully it wasn't too bad! Thanks for reading, and sorry for slow updates! :)**


End file.
